The darkest hour
by Shadowtigs
Summary: What if Black Doom had won the final battle of Shadow The Hedgehog? What does fate have planned for Shadow?


it's been a while but exams are over now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Insignificant. That was how he had wrote the hedgehog off when he first laid his eyes on it those 50 years ago, now it was the only creature that stood in his way. When Gerald had first assured him that this was the creature to deliver the emeralds he had scoffed; even when he held them all, having taken them from the hedgehog, he refused to accept its power. Such power, raw, uncontrolled and unmastered. Absently his gaze returned to the golden form that circled him; the action reminded him of predators with their prey.

"Ironic that I control this game isn't it?" His own musing froze the hedgehog.

Drawing its quills up in an instinctive defence, the hedgehog hissed, "You still think you're winning Doom?"

"You Shadow are a weapon. In the right hands you could be unstoppable." Devil Doom's wing beats echoed each word his emotionless voice spoke, "Under my command you could have anything you desire."

In answer the hedgehog launched a volley of chaos spears; Devil Doom caught them before they reached his eye. A minor irritation at best. The hedgehog however found them a drain and Doom could feel its energy levels drop.

As he crushed the energy attack, Doom met his creation's gaze, "I am done playing Shadow. The choice of whether you submit or die is no longer yours to make."

The hedgehog narrowed his eyes; he showed no fear or regret and still he circled his maker, "Then kill me."

The alien overlord laughed sending debris flying towards his unsuspecting opponent with a flick of his hands. The rocks shot towards the small form it moved sluggishly.

"Tell me, Shadow, what would that achieve?" The alien laughed again as he caught the stunned hedgehog in his grip; the last attack had found its mark, "I intend to be your master; it is why I helped create you."

Trembling, the hedgehog tried to rise but the rings that helped to sustain the super form were vanishing fast. The efforts amused Doom greatly; he hadn't seen such fierce desire in anyone but himself. The little firefly was as trapped as if he were in a jar; the weakness of the form Gerald gave him showed. The possibility of endless power prevented only by a weak physical state; the proof was written all-over the hedgehog's broken form. The golden fur reminded Doom of the rings that hung round his creations wrists and ankles; proof that the professor had feared him and their creation, the rings would be the first to go.

"I'll admit your resistance to my control is impressive Shadow but it ends now." The voice seemed to echo in the hedgehog's mind, "Ask yourself why you continue to struggle."

Choking out his words; Shadow fought the draw of the dark alien, "M-Maria. I promised her…"

Laughing, Devil Doom closed his fist over the hybrid. Briefly the golden glow continued then faded as the emeralds scattered;

"A small loss." The overlord mused as he thought of his new prize.

Gently his fingers parted to reveal the now ebony furred hedgehog. Despite the overwhelming odds the creature struggled still, the small fist making contact with the fingers that trapped the hybrid in a steal grip, kicks that hurt slightly more followed but with each strike the sting lessened. The hedgehog held all the power of a fly as far as the alien was concerned. Like the fly, Doom found the hedgehog's battle for life amusing and he found his eye drawn to the small thing. Every expectation he had for the creature his little hybrid had surpassed and so in light of that he would reward his little creation... perhaps he would allow the creature to be his pet and escape the brutal struggle of its full blooded Black Arms siblings. Doom broke away from his thoughts as the battle finally stopped. In his palm lay his prize, broken, bloodied and bruised; its chest heaving in a desperate battle to pull in air that told the alien that Shadow's fragile form had betrayed him and a rib was broken. Even now his creation battled though the fight was for a single life instead of a world. With that in mind Doom decided that he had more pressing matters that a few humans on a damaged planet. Gathering his energy to return to his home that alien cast a final glace at his would be son.

"This world will live for now Shadow… at least until we return in 50 years and you take it for me."


End file.
